Daithi Camoran
' '''Daithi Camoran is a Bosmer (although he has some Altmer ancestors) adventurer, royalty, and vigilante who has seen much of Tamriel. Early Life Daithi was born in the 4th Era during the it's 8th year in the Imperial Province of Valenwood to Aodhan and Celia Camoran, the king and queen of Valenwood. He was married at age twenty to the daughter of a local tribal leader, trying to insure peace for the province. The dowry was a beautiful set of Mithril armor, which he still wears. His life was peaceful enough, until 4E 28, when the War of the Blue Divide finally overturned the now weakened Camoran Dynasty. The Thalmor raided the Camoran palace, killing everyone, including his mother, father, wife, and unborn child. Daithi narrowly escaped. He was stabbed through the leg by a Dominion soldier, which gave him a bad leg which still effects him still. Faking death to escape, he fled Valenwood to the Empire with other Empire loyal Bosmeri refugees. Given medical care in Anvil, he used some his still vast wealth to travel to Elsweyr, where he trained with Khajiit martial artists and acrobatics for thirty years. He would began a crusade across Tamriel, ruthlessly beating any wrong-doers senseless. This continued for over a hundred years, before one day he would be seriously wounded outside Falkreath and left to die. His youth had escaped him, and in turn he was no longer as vigorous as he once was. He would have died had a Nord woman not found him, and dragged the Camoran back to her farmland shack where she, and her son, nursed him back to health. Shedding the mantle of the Mithril clad vigilante in turn for living a peaceful life at a farm, Daithi would spend some time with the woman and her child, even becoming a surrogate father to the latter. This would all change when one day, while he had been out hunting, Daithi would come back to find them both brutally murdered, the woman ravaged, and the house ransacked. Daithi easily tracked the bandits down and, in a haze of rage, slaughtered them with his bare hands. However he received several wounds and, complied with his age, weakness, and being out of practice from not having fought in a while, was practically crippled. He dragged himself to the nearby Clavicus Vile shrine, which he had visited once before to collect cave moss, and made a wish: eternal youth. He also wished Clavicus Vile remove the memories of killing the bandits, and of seeing the Nord woman and her child dead. In exchange, Daithi would surrender his soul. Clavicus Vile agreed, ever patient, assuming Daithi would be killed one day. Daithi retrieved his Mithril armor from the woman's shack and continued his escapade to fight crime throughout Tamriel. Life as a rebel Eventually Daithi would return to Valenwood. His rebellion would initially be very successful, liberating half of the province from Dominion control before the war slowed to a stalemate. Hoping to gain some new assets, he hired a group of mercenaries. After meeting their employer, King Daithi Camoran, at Arenthia the sell-swords and Daithi headed out to destroy a Dominion fort that was stopping the Bosmeri rebels direct attack path to Falinesti. However, the whole fort turned out to be ploy in order to kill Daithi. Such intricate planning required tacitly implied an insider. Daithi and his mercenaries determined it was the work of Finbar, a distant cousin of Daithi, who would be able to claim the throne with Daithi out of the way. They returned to Arenthia to bring Finbar to justice. Finbar was imprisoned and the group went off on their next mission: to secure some Dominion ballista. The mission was a success, however two out of the five ballista were destroyed by a Thalmor assassin, named J'Baad, who was after Daithi. Later, when the group was returning to Arenthia, the Dominion returned in force. Daithi was captured while buying time for his small battalion to flee. After retreating to Arenthia, the group planned to attack and capture the governor in hopes of using the Altmer to rescue Daithi. The whole attempt was a trap however, and the group returned to Arenthia to find the city in flames. After a climatic battle throughout the city, the group repelled the Thalmor incursion. Proceeding for a final assault on Falinesti, they used the ballista as artllery while the rebels engaged Dominion soldiers in vicious street to street fighting. However, in order to win the battle and destroy the Dominon forces, the artillery, manned by the mercenaries, had to fire on and destroy a portion of the city, containing Daithi, who was currently battling the governor. After defeating his foe, and apparently mortally wounded, Daithi ordered the sell-swords to fire on his position, resulting in the northeastern most portion of Falinesti to collapse with the king inside. The mercenaries searched the ruins, but found only his tattered clothes and armor, no sign of the Camoran. Returning to Arenthia, the mercenaries were paid and went their separate ways. Daithi's closest friend, a Khajiit fugitive by the name of Kazzris, was made the new provincial governor of Valenwood, and the province was surrendered to the Empire, on the principal it retain full governing autonomy. Daithi, not quite as dead as he appeared, would meet the face sculptor in Riften, have his scars removed and his face made to look younger, before heading to Falkreath to come to rest in the same shack that he had once inhabited with his Nord rescuer and her child. Personality The murder of his entire family left him with a strong feeling of loneliness, but also gave him a strong sense of justice. He is paranoid of others, and is in constant fear of betrayal. He will go out of his way to right wrongs, and to prevent injustices, even taking bodily and life-threatening risks to do so. He also does not believe in killing for two main reasons: 1.) He is incredibly religious, as it was taught to him from a young age, and must eat any enemy he kills (as is required by Bosmeri religious doctrine), and he is opposed to cannibalism 2.) He felt so wronged by the murder of his family that he would hate himself for making anyone else for going through that kind of pain. However on the outside, he tries to be as happy and fun-loving as possible to hide his inner feelings, which haunt him. He also has a tendency to be more of a loner at times, preferring to handle problems on his own, as he trusts only himself. Skills He is a amazing free-runner, climber and gymnast. He knows almost every martial arts form from his training with the Khajiit. He also became an expert tracker and detective from a natural love of hunting. Category:Characters Category:Bosmer Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Nightblades